Ontem
by Roxane-chan
Summary: Minna. Primeira songfic. Inspirada na música Ontem do Cpm22, Nejihina, espero de todo coração que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.


**

* * *

**

Ontem 

Neji POV

Era um dia comum em Konoha, mas não para toda vila. O clã Hyuuga passava por mais uma de suas tradicionais cerimônias. No cemitério da vila se encontravam todos os Hyuugas. Em um setor um pouco afastado dos demais estavam as sepulturas do clã Hyuuga, e entre ela, meio escondida, a lápide de Hyuuga Hizashi, meu pai. Hoje nós estamos aqui para homenagear nossos ancestrais, mas enquanto todos estão muito ocupados exaltando todas as lápides de grandes membros do souke eu estou aqui sozinho contemplando estaticamente esta lápide de mármore branco e quando dou por mim deslizo meu dedo sobre a inscrição memorial _"Um mártir..."_.

Lembro-me de quando pra mim era inaceitável a idéia de sacrifício voluntário, mas depois que a verdade se revelou a mim com sua dureza, me arrependi amargamente de cada insulto, de cada ato de ódio que lancei para toda minha família, especialmente para _ela._

Eu estava sozinho, afastado dos demais, perdido em meus próprios pensamentos quando senti uma mão pousar delicadamente sobre meu ombro esquerdo e eu involuntariamente ponho minha mão sobre a pequena mão no meu ombro e a seguro firme, assim que toquei aquela fina e suave pele não tive dúvidas de quem pertencia àquela mão. E meus lábios traidores me entregam:

- Hinata-sama...

Ela me responde com uma doce e inconfundível voz, ouso dizer que com uma pitada de preocupação;

- Neji-niisan, está ficando tarde.

Ouso também ignorar esse suave e preocupado aviso, concentro toda a minha emoção do momento em sentir e gravar em mim cada milímetro daquela pequena e delicada mão. Contudo, uma voz mais atrevida ainda interrompe esse momento tão único para mim, clamando por seu nome. Você, então, retira a sua mão sob a minha tão delicadamente como a pos aí, vira e começa a andar em direção a aquela insolente e odiosa voz que pertence ao seu pai. Mas antes de partir você dirige algumas palavras a mim:

- Não demore muito...

Eu te obedeci, e assim que você partiu com a multidão que já voltava para a mansão eu me levantei e fiz uma pequena reverencia ante aquela simbólica lápide, e então segui o mesmo caminho que você. Cheguei na mansão e fui direto para a minha habitação e me joguei sobre o futton, aspirei profundamente. Estava sentindo um pouco de alegria, um pouco de alívio, de tristeza e incompreensão. Sentimentos demais para um coração só assimilar tudo de uma vez, e como se meu subconsciente implorasse por isso, eu fechei os olhos e adormeci, adormeci profundamente, me esvaziando de todos os pensamentos para que quando eu estivesse mais centrado pudesse organizá-los um a um.

Quando eu acordei percebi que tinha passado toda a tarde e a noite dormindo, ainda era bem cedo e o sol estava nascendo, constei isso quando eu olhei pela janela contemplado a dança alaranjada do primeiros raios de sol. Lembrei-me de como você gostava da manha então eu fui até a varanda e não me surpreendi com o que vi. Ali estava você sentada entre as flores contemplando aqueles raios nascentes que eram refletidos por sua alva pele e inundavam seus olhos com aquele matinal show monocromático.

Sentei-me na varanda e te contemplei, você ainda não tinha notado minha presença, e eu estava feliz por isso, por que assim eu posso te olhar e te dizer em pensamento tudo o que meu coração está sentindo.

**Ontem eu percebi...**

**Ontem...O que eu fiz?**

Ontem, no cemitério, você foi a única que se aproximou de mim, e apesar dos seus medos você me mostrou carinho, apesar do passado, você me mostrou o perdão. Ontem eu percebi o quanto imbecil eu fui tentando te ferir. Você, Hinata, é um cristal lindo, e eu tentei te quebrar, mas eu tinha esquecido que a pesar de lindo o cristal é uma rocha, e as rochas são fortes. Você me iluminou quanto exalou a sua cristalina luz sobre mim. Ontem.

**Não sei por que**

**Mas nada mudou**

**Nada mudou**

**Melhor assim!**

Você finalmente nota a minha presença, mas você não me repele como eu esperava que o fizesse. Ao contrario, você sorri para mim, um sorriso doce e sincero. Isso faz com que eu me lembre do dia em que eu te conheci, e você sorriu para mim exatamente da mesma forma, e eu te achei linda. Eu te julguei a mais divina de todas as criaturas, eu te amei e sorri para você exatamente da mesma forma que estou fazendo agora. E eu te amei exatamente como eu estou fazendo agora. Esse momento é como uma repetição do anterior, é como se nada do que aconteceu de ruim realmente tivesse acontecido, é como se nada tivesse mudado e eu estou feliz por isso.

**Eu só queria voltar no tempo**

**Pra corrigir todos meus erros.**

Agora meu sorriso se dissolve lentamente, uma aflição me possui, e eu te olho suplicantemente, minha alma grita como se você realmente pudesse ouvi-la. E esse grito é abafado pelo meu rosto estático. A estase do momento de outrora foi quebrado por um grito traidor da minha razão "_Não foi um pesadelo, as coisas mudaram por que tudo isso aconteceu"._ Ah seu pudesse voltar no tempo! Talvez eu me negasse de todas as formas a lutar com você, ou talvez ao invez de te agredir eu te abraçasse, ou ao invez de te insultar eu te beijasse. Ou até mesmo eu me matasse antes de ser capaz de te ferir.

**Só queria estar bem perto de mim mesmo**

**Só queria te dizer onde estive aqueles dias**

**Só queria te dizer mas não podia**

Eu sei, talvez não exista justificativa lógica, mas meu jeito humano e falho insiste em procurar uma explicação. Hinata, eu estava tão alienado, tão perdido tão só, tão longe de mim mesmo, tão afastado do meu verdadeiro eu. Tão cego. Eu queria poder te dizer que eu estava vagando nas trevas naqueles dias, eu queria te dizer, mas o ódio que tomava conta de mim não permitia.

**Por que?**

Eu fui traído pelo ódio que me dominava, eu fui vendado pelo rancor que me perseguia.

**Guerra, Guerraaaaaaaa!**

Guerra, essa é a palavra exata. Eu estava em guerra comigo mesmo. O amor por você contra o ódio e rancor pelo resto da família, inclusive você. Não preciso nem dizer quem estava vencendo as batalhas. Mas a minha guerra emocional finalmente acabou, e você, Hinata, venceu!

**Ontem eu percebi...**

Ontem eu percebi que você é mais que minha protegida, você é uma parte vital da minha alma, e sem você eu me desoriento. Foi por isso que eu passei tanto tempo perdido, alienado, por que eu estava cego e perdido, mas me recusava e pedir que você me desse um pouquinho da sua luz. Mas mesmo assim você me iluminou mesmo sem eu autorizar, assim como o sol nasce a cada dia, você chegou acabando com aquela noite que eu ignorantemente insistia em permanecer, mas só até eu ver sua luz.

Nesse momento o nascer do sol já acabou, e agora seus raios tocam suavemente todo lugar. Você se levanta a anda em minha direção. Eu, reles mortal, apenas te contemplo, Hinata. Você para do meu lado e coloca gentilmente a mão no meu ombro novamente e sussurra como se não importasse se eu te escuto ou não:

- Neji-niisan eu sempre estivesse do seu lado, só você não viu...

Então você retoma seu caminho, eu te respondo mentalmente:

- Sim minha cara, eu estava cego... Até ontem.

**Fim**

* * *

**Minna, **

**Prometo que meu próximo surto de criatividade eu guardo só pra mim mesmo, só que esta fic estava quanse implorando pra ser escrita e publica... e bem, eu não resisti /...**

**Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, só pra esclarecer uma coisinha que ainda que pareça insignificante tem valor indispensavel pra compreensão da fic: O nome HINATA significa lugar iluminado. E a fic é referente a musica Ontem do Cpm 22.**

**Obrigadão mesmo pra quem se deu o trabalho de ler, isso me alegra muito! E se der, pedir um review é muito? 8D**


End file.
